


Waiting is Never Fun

by JejuneN



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuneN/pseuds/JejuneN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've had it happen, you schedule a meeting with a friend, the time comes, and they are so very late. Well, it happens in Gotham too, but no matter where you are... waiting is NEVER fun. OC, Oneshot"</p><p>A little oneshot I wrote when I was 15. I still think it's pretty cute so might as well post it here.</p><p>Also I honestly just wanted to see what the statistics page looked like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is Never Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in a Batman RP to explain why my two OC's, Alice and Leon, were fighting. It gave a pretty good snapshot of their characters and as one can imagine, one was a very blatent self insert. It was a lot of fun though and let's be honest everyone had that stage. XD 
> 
> I might go in and edit it again but honestly if anyone want's to leave any criticism or whatever feel free.

Alice looked around the seemingly empty park. This was certainly quite curious.

"Where is he?" she muttered, frowning as she stepped out from her hiding place behind the tree. She had hoped to finally surprise him just this once, something she had failed to do so for the past nine years.

She fished her iPod out of her pocket, checking the time... yup, 9pm.

"You have gotta be kidding me." She muttered, putting the electronic back in her pocket.

"Maybe he's caught up with something." She said with a sigh, flopping down on the nearest park bench. She shivered slightly as a cold gust of wind blew by, the rustling of dry leaves putting her on edge. She glanced around for signs of trouble. Eden Park wasn't exactly the safest place to be day or night. Seeing no signs of anyone nearby, she relaxed, gazing up at the city lights.

 _"It's so peaceful tonight."_ She thought, but she knew that it was a false sense of calm. As if reading her mind, the bat signal flared to life, reflecting on a low hanging cloud.

"And there you go." She muttered, shaking her head. It was more than likely the Joker. He had escaped a few days ago and was probably attempting to blow some building up right this moment.

She shifted slightly as she continued to wait. Batman was going to save the people and bring the Joker back to Arkham, he always did. No sense worrying about something like that.

Half an hour passes... he still hadn't arrived. Alice let out a loud sigh as she glanced at her iPod again.

"This is getting out of hand... I'm out."

With that, she stood up, grumbling something under her breath about men and punctuality. As she put her iPod back in her pocket, someone grabbed her from the behind.

"Ah! He—" Her attacker immediately cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. She struggled hard, trying to strike the person somewhere vulnerable, but it was to no avail. Whoever he was, the attacker was definitely a male, he had a good grip on her and an amazing dodging ability. Despite the odds though, she continued to try her best to escape. Suddenly, she found herself in a chokehold and gasping for air.

"If you want to live any longer... I suggest you stop struggling." He then paused, as if giving her time to consider... as if she had much of a choice in the first place. His voice was oily and slick, filled with a smug pride that infuriated her even further. But despite the urge to keep fighting, Alice stilled, a twinge of fear worming into her mind... was this really the end? She knew that she could die... or worse. She felt herself growing even angrier. _"This isn't fair!"_ she thought, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Seeing that the girl had ceased her struggles, the attacker loosened his grip on her neck so that she could breathe again.

 _"Ok Alice, calm down, you can definitely get through this. If you can out thwart some burly security guards more than twice your size, you can out thwart one man that is half their size."_ At this, her cynical voice of reason pointed out that those guards weren't exactly hired for their expertise and intelligence. This guy on the other hand, seemed to know what he was doing.

 _"Oh shut up."_ she thought, mentally forcing herself not to panic at this particular revelation. _"I'll just wait for an opportune moment and get free then... That'll work'"_ with that optimistic plan made, she let herself slump like she was giving up on all thoughts of escape.

As if her attacker was waiting for that particular response, he let go of his grip on her neck. Sensing an opportunity, Alice started to twist around, but before she could make any headway whatsoever, she found something cold press against her head. She froze immediately, knowing that it was more than likely the muzzle of a gun.

"Good choice." he said mockingly. "I'm going to let go of you now, you are not to scream or turn around…" he shifted the gun slightly, as if accentuating his point."…Got it?" She nodded, once again feeling the edges of panic creeping up on her.

Seeing her nod, the attacker slowly let go of her, taking his hand off her mouth. She quickly took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down before speaking.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, a tremor of fear entering her voice. The man seemed to think about his answer, and during that time, all was silent. Alice held her breath in apprehension, waiting for an answer.

When he finally spoke, she swore that she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Nothing you need to worry about. Now I'm going to tell you where to go. If you try to run... Well, I think you know." she mentally cursed the man out as he started giving out his first set of instructions.

"Head straight down this path until you reach the park exit." Alice nodded and started heading down the path, listening to the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned her head slightly trying to catch a glimpse of the man.

Instantly, the gun was once again pressed against her head. "Face forward." He growled, it was obvious the man didn't want his face to be seen. She froze mid motion, nodding quickly before resuming her pace.

They soon reached the exit of the small park.

Parked right outside was... lo and behold, a white van. She couldn't help but react to the stereotype, eyebrows rising slightly. But the severity of the situation was not far from her mind, especially when she was pushed against the van face forward. She heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening in the back.

Seeing this as another chance, she once again prepared to run, only to have a mocking voice call out, "I can still see you."

She cursed under her breath, looking towards the back where the doors were now wide open. Unfortunately, the tinted windows prevented her from seeing her attacker's face.

Growling under her breath, she wished that the man would trip and somehow shoot his own brains out.

Another cold gust of wind blew over them, causing Alice to shiver and wrap her jacket even tighter around her body. She sniffed, trying to clear her nose.

"Ugh." She muttered, making a face when her nose finally cleared up. "Well, at least I can breathe properly again." she thought, inhaling deeply.

She frowned… something smelled familiar. She sniffed the air, a look of concentration on her face. "That's weird, why do I smell..."

That's when everything clicked together.

"I am going to fucking kill you." she growled, opening her eyes and looking for her soon to be ex best friend.

She found him casually leaning against the van, a smug smile on his face. "Took you long enough." he said flippantly, gazing at her with amusement in his eyes.

She glared at him, "Leon... I swear to god, if murder wasn't illegal..." she trailed off, clenching her fists in anger.

"You wouldn't be able to do it." he stated, letting out a small chuckle.

He was right of course. She would never be able to kill someone, let alone a friend.

"Either fucking way though… what the fuck was that!" she asked, nearly shouting in her anger.

His smirk widened, "Practice... how did I do?" he asked, walking towards her until he was only a few feet away. Seeing his proximity, she lashed out at Leon with a punch. He quickly sidestepped, avoiding the sloppy attack with ease.

"Now now, no need for violence." he said with a playful tone of voice, but his smug smile had melted away, leaving his face cold and emotionless. She watched as his eyes seemed to darken, taking on an almost predatory glint. He knew that most people would have shrunken back in apprehension, sensing the possible danger. But Alice refused to back down, they had known each other much too long for her to be scared off by that particular trick.

They stood there, eyes locked in a silent conversation. Suddenly, they both took a step back, eyes still locked. "You're a jackass ya know that?"

In a flash, his face was back to normal. He smirked, "I believe that was already established."

Alice scowled at his reply, but decided not to disturb their already fragile truce. She instead focused on a more important matter.

"Where did you put my bike!" she snapped, knowing he had probably taken it in case she managed to twist free.

"What do you me—"

"I know you took it." she interrupted, crossing her arms.

Leon sighed, rolling his eyed skywards, "In the back of the van." he said with mock exasperation, before smiling wickedly.

"Ha ha." She muttered, heading for the open back, grumbling insults at him all the way. She peered inside, the back was completely empty except for her bike lying on the floor.

She sighed, reaching for it, only to find another pair of hands helping her lift it out of the back.

"I didn't need your help." she muttered as they set it down on the ground.

He seemed to genuinely smile for a second before it turned into his usual, almost trademark smirk. "Of course you didn't... "

"Want a ride? It's getting pretty cold." He asked, changing the topic. As if accentuating his point, another chilly gust of wind blew over them, causing Alice to shiver slightly.

"I'll be fine." she muttered stubbornly, mounting her bike and pedaling away without another word… all she wanted to do was get home and forget about this whole thing.

Leon watched as she disappeared around a corner. He sighed, glancing up at the sky. She was certainly more upset then he thought she'd be, a miscalculation on his part.

 _"I suppose I do feel a bit sorry."_ he mused, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He wasn't completely heartless... just almost.

He sighed, closing the back door of the van and locking it before getting into the driver's seat. He then started the car, humming a small tune…

He knew that she would forgive him... she always did, and always will.


End file.
